Sobreviviendo
by Isi-san
Summary: /No leer si no se han terminado de leer Sinsajo, el último libro./ Gale también continuó con su vida. Y también llegó a experimentar felicidad. /GalexOC, creo./


**Disclaimer. **Suzanne Collins © Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Posiblemente los que me siguen se sorprenderán de ver que publico algo que no es del fandom de Naruto. Yo misma me sorprendo por esto. No es como que pensara que mi cabeza daría jamás para algo que no fuese ese fandom al que estoy tan acostumbrada.<em>

_[Spoiler para los que no han leído el último libro] Pero no podría simplemente superar la sensación del final que me dejó el último libro, Sinsajo, si no lo dejaba liberar por un escrito. ¡Oh, Gale! Definitivamente tú no te tiraste a morir después de perder contacto con Katniss. Qué no, qué no. Es mi primer fic sobre él y sobre Hunger Games en general, no sé si traté bien a Gale pero di mi mejor intento._

_**Advertencias:** Es ubicado completamente durante y después de Sinsajo, él último libro. Si no has leído el último libro no leas esto, arruina varias sorpresas. ¡No leer si no han terminado la trilogía!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sobreviviendo<strong>

_by _Isi-san.

...

Cuando me despierto y me veo en el cuarto cómodo, espacioso y cálido de mi casa en el distrito dos toco las sábanas en busca de calor corporal, mismo que siento casi al instante.

Poso mis ojos sobre la figura de esa mujer de larga cabellera negra, que tiene sus ojos verdes cerrados, respirando con paz, profundamente dormida, ajena a mi pesadilla.

La abrazo al instante porque la necesito lo más cerca de mí posible, ella se despierta de inmediato pero corresponde mi abrazo con fuerza y hunde su cara en mi pecho, mientras yo hago lo mismo con mi nariz en sus cabellos.

—¿Una pesadilla? —pregunta. La abrazo más fuerte en respuesta—, no tienes por qué preocuparte, estás aquí conmigo, todo va bien. Estamos bien.

—Sí —respondo con voz ronca y le beso la frente.

—Vuelve a dormir. —Me ordena besando mis labios suavemente y luego dejándose llevar por mis brazos al sueño de nuevo, pero para mí no es tan sencillo, y desde ya sé que pasaré la noche en vela.

Comienzo a pensar en la pesadilla, en cómo escuchaba los gritos de mis compañeros siendo devorados por los mutos mientras intentábamos salir de esas malditas alcantarillas del Capitolio y como de un momento a otro yo era atrapado por unos guantes blancos que me llevarían a una tortura segura al reconocerme mientras veía como Katniss se quedaba de piedra en su lugar, sin disparar para evitar mi sufrimiento. Se quedó de piedra, me abandonó sin necesidad de moverse.

Fue en ese momento que supe que mi Katniss, la Katniss cazadora y vivaz que conocí en el distrito 12 me había dejado por completo, esa era otra Katniss, con los mismos recuerdos, y las mismas actitudes de siempre, pero con un enfoque diferente a la vida. Más vulnerable ahora que había vivido y sufrido tanto o más que yo durante casi dos años de ser juguete del Capitolio y todo a su alrededor.

No era la misma que apoyaba con su silencio a mis pensamientos vengativos contra el Capitolio. Cuando maldecía a las teselas. Cuando reflexionaba que al Capitolio le convenía tenernos separados incluso dentro de nuestros propios distritos para evitar levantamientos. Era otra la mujer de trenza larga y arco y flecha en mano la que no me apuntaba para salvarme.

Su estado de shock había sido evidente. Ella tenía que huir porque los guardias se preguntarían rápido a quien le estaba gritando que me disparara, ya que no me hacía caso. Lo supe cuando ni siquiera al ordenarle que corriera y se salvara me hizo caso, no inmediatamente, solo se quedó ahí viéndome hasta que la perdí de vista porque me jalaron al interior de esa casa.

Dos disparos, pero sobreviví.

Ella estuvo más tiempo inconsciente en el hospital, el tiempo necesario para atrapar y enjuiciar a Snow, y para que los rebeldes ganásemos la guerra. No la fui a ver después de enterarme el por qué ella estaba ahí. Fuego. Niños. Bomba. Prim.

La culpa me carcomió todo ese tiempo. Hablé con Beetee, no sabíamos si fue la nuestra, una de las trampas que ideamos en conjunto, no sabíamos qué había pasado. ¡No sabíamos nada! Pero eso no importaba, ella siempre pensaría que fue así, estoy seguro, ella no es idiota, gracias al Capitolio se ha hecho suspicaz a la hora de unir cabos sueltos, y para ser sinceros, tampoco es de las que perdonan. Todavía no sé si creer que ya me perdonó al menos un poco por eso. Aunque debo admitirlo, yo seguía en ese momento molesto con ella, con su actitud, con dejar atrás lo que ella era antes, cuando me enamoré, cuando no disparó a mi cabeza para evitarme una tortura que, a final de cuentas, no llegó.

Cuando por fin la encaré al entregarle la flecha con la que se supone mataría a Snow, la conversación inevitablemente salió a flote. Esa era la única oportunidad que creí tener, si ella lo negaba, si ella me decía que había sido un accidente o algo así podría dejarme pensar que mi Katniss realmente no me culpaba por la muerte de la persona que sé; más amaba en todo el mundo.

Pero no lo hizo, el vacío de sus ojos me hizo notarlo. Su silencio me lo dijo todo. A sus ojos, era mi culpa. No era mi culpa pero a la vez sí, yo había hecho las armas. No con esa intención, pero las había hecho. Ella sabía todo eso.

Lo único que yo tenía a mi favor, lo único con lo que podría dejar a Katniss a mi lado por siempre era que sabía que yo cuidaría a su familia, era lo único por lo que ella podría necesitarme para sobrevivir. Recuerdo que en ese momento sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo, porque con la muerte de Prim, le regalé a Peeta, a Katniss. Y le dejé un profundo dolor a la que había sido mi amiga, mi confidente y mi amor, por los últimos años.

Cuando me voy, ella no me detiene, y ese es para mí, el adiós definitivo.

Ese mismo día en menos de cinco minutos mi cuerpo se llena de muchas emociones. Felicidad por Katniss, porque por fin tendrá su venganza, ante el sufrimiento de todos los que amó, ante tantas muertes perdidas, tiene en su mano la flecha apuntando justo al corazón de Snow.

Pero luego tengo miedo, porque conociendo a mi compañera cazadora como la conozco, me doy cuenta inmediatamente que sus ojos quitaron el brillo de odio a Snow para fugazmente observar a otra figura en uno de los palcos, un nuevo objetivo que le llama más la atención. Deja una ardilla por un conejo. Estoy cerca de ella, pero no es a mí. Antes siquiera poder articular una palabra, la flecha descansa sobre una presidenta Coin que yace en el suelo, con una muerte inmediata.

Aturdido de los gritos de los demás, escuchó a mucha gente confundida, afligida por la muerte de la nueva presidenta, "la libertadora", y otra gente odiando al Sinsajo por dejar a Snow vivo a metros de ella, como si él no fuese el responsable de tanto dolor.

La risa de Snow penetra todos los rincones de mis oídos, lo escucho y veo riéndose hasta morir. Mis ojos viajan de nuevo a Katniss la cual muerde a Peeta en la mano. ¿Por qué lo muerde? ¡El bolsillo de _nightlock_! ¡Katniss no se puede suicidar! ¿Iba a escapar antes que le hicieran quién sabe qué cosas por haber asesinado a la nueva líder? ¿Peeta por qué estaba tan cerca de ella para evitarlo? Él está ahí mientras yo me iba a dedicar a ver todo desde el palco, cerca de la presidenta y los más confiables a ella. Él cerca de Katniss, yo lejos de ella. Los guardias la atrapan, estoy confundido. Lo que ella hizo fue un crimen, matar a la presidenta, es una rebelde de la rebelión, la idea que debe dar en este momento no es para nada agradable ante los ojos de los demás.

Escucho a personas decir que Katniss estaba del lado de Snow. ¡Eso jamás! Yo la escuché maldecirlo millones de veces en los pocos sueños que presencié de ella. Odiarlo dormida y despierta. Disparar imaginando su cara en cada uno de los objetivos. Luchar y mentir para poder ir al Capitolio y atravesarle el corazón ella misma.

Culpa. ¿Habrá supuesto que fue Coin la que mató a Prim? Beetee y yo hablamos de eso en secreto, cuidando de no ser oídos. Suposiciones que no dijimos a nadie más. ¿Ella lo averiguó sola? ¿Lo dedujo también? ¿Habrá sido Coin la perpetradora del crimen para dejarle en claro que _ella_ mandaba sobre el Sinsajo? De ser así, una muerte tan rápida no fue justa, pero tampoco podía dejarla agonizando jugándose la vida a que ella sobreviviera a manos de los médicos.

—¡Gale!

¿Escuché bien, mi nombre? ¿La voz de ella llamándome? Vuelvo a verla inmediatamente, puedo verla porque está a metros de mí, pero su rostro también aparece en cada una de las pantallas de la ciudad, luchando contra todos, pateando, gritando, mordiendo al intentar liberarse, nada de eso le funciona. La multitud se vuelve loca, incluso yo tengo que moverme de mi lugar para no perderla de vista, yendo detrás de ella, junto a una multitud que me mueve en otras direcciones intentando salir del estadio, otros intentando llegar hasta donde está Snow para matarlo ellos mismos, aunque creo que él murió antes que el primer espectador llegara, sé que murió porque dejé de escuchar su risa ronca antes de escuchar el primer grito de Katniss.

Me vuelve a gritar, grita muchas veces mi nombre ¿qué necesita? ¿Por qué me busca? Lo entiendo todo de inmediato, ¡pero no estoy armado, Katniss, no lo estoy! Y aunque lo hubiese estado, ¿habría disparado? Eso es lo que me pregunto cuando la veo desaparecer a las puertas de la mansión, donde sé que ahora no puedo hacer nada.

Nada. La dejé sola.

¿Cambié yo también? ¿O es que la idea de asesinarla con mis propias manos me parece todo menos natural? Es ahí, entre gente que se empuja y grita, entre un caos en la multitud, que la perdono. Y ruego porque ella me pueda perdonar algún día. Siento que con eso ambos entendimos que no podríamos matarnos el uno al otro, ella no pudo concebir la idea de asesinarme, y yo no habría sido capaz de pensarlo al tener un arma en mano. Pero sufro al no saber si la torturarán, o qué harán con ella.

Espero solo que me pueda perdonar por Prim, porque en ese momento todo lo demás que le pude reprochar quedó saldado. La traicioné. Tristemente estamos a mano, yo nunca hubiese buscado estar a mano con ella de esa forma. Aunque hay que aceptar que a nosotros, los del distrito 12, no nos gusta deberle nada a nadie.

Semanas. Semanas enteras pensando nada más en el juicio, mirando por televisión como Katniss se volvía loca en esa habitación en la que después de un buen tiempo de silencio y movimientos secos se comenzó a oír música: su música.

Nadie sabía qué hacer con ella ¿matarla? Muchos desecharon la idea respaldados en que podría servirles de algo en un futuro. _Servirles de algo. _Solo la usaban. Solo era un objeto. Todos éramos objetos. Pensé en cuánto tiempo pasaría antes que yo fuera prescindible también.

Pero debo admitir que la muerte de Coin trajo esperanza de nuevo, al menos en mí y en unos cuantos cercanos. Beetee, él también pensó que era mejor tener a Paylor que a Coin al mando. Haymitch estaba en silencio pero también votó por Paylor, y los murmullos se hicieron crecientes. Después de investigar, de que muchos rumores salieran a luz, que unos cuantos dijeran que Snow no mandó los paracaídas a los niños, parece que el Sinsajo volvió a ganarse la confianza del pueblo.

Muchos decían que siempre habían creído en ella, que aunque el asesinato fuese muy repentino, era lógico que ella tenía una razón para respaldarla, ella, el Sinsajo todo poderoso al que todos seguían. Claro, todos esos la habían tachado de ser parte de Snow cuando ocurrió el hecho. En el Capitolio no hay amigos, te juzgan o no dependiendo de qué tan malas o buenas sean tus acciones durante unos segundos, luego se juegan el lado que más les conviene.

Katniss no se podía quedar aquí, tenía que salir de aquí.

Peeta estaba en una posición parecida a la mía. Yo sentía que el Capitolio, aún con nuevo gobierno sería un infierno para Katniss, todo a su alrededor era peligroso. Peeta en cambio pensó en su estado mental, pensó que aquí podría sufrir más que en un lugar confinado, algo muerto y olvidado: algo como el distrito 12.

Y Haymitch pareció de acuerdo con la idea. La mamá de Katniss no. Paylor tampoco, cualquiera diría que la quería lejos, para evitar que la atravesara a ella también con una flecha, pero por alguna razón Paylor creía en Katniss, y sé que Paylor sabía mejor que nosotros la verdad sobre la muerte de Prim, que sin duda, había sido el detonante de todo lo que ahora estaba pasando, dejando a una Katniss confinada en una habitación de paredes blancas, y sin vida.

Cuando la liberan, se la llevan al 12. Quiero ir detrás de ella, quiero no dejarla sola, quiero hacer muchas cosas, pero no me dejan salir de ahí, hay mucho de lo que ahora soy encargado, hay mucho trabajo que hacer ahora con el repentino cambio de gobierno y con el hecho que una población ahora depende de nosotros para organizarse y resurgir.

Aunque me duela en el alma: Panem me necesita más que Katniss. La cazadora superviviente que por el momento no tendrá a nadie apuntándole con un arma o vigilando cada uno de sus pasos, la que por un momento podrá tener espacio solo para ella y sus pensamientos, y sus pesadillas. Espero fuertemente que no se suicide. Ella sabe hacer muy buenos nudos.

Peeta quiere salir del Capitolio también, y sé que una parte de él está comenzando a salir de nuevo, ese panadero que en algún momento vi por la sección de comerciantes del 12. Porque parece empeñado en que lo dejen ir al 12, donde sé que está Katniss, pero el Dr. Aurelius no le deja.

Dos meses pasan de eso.

Soy trasladado al 2. Peeta aún está confinado al Capitolio, en tratamiento. Katniss sigue en el 12. Sin contacto con nadie. Antes de irme el Dr. Aurelius me dice que ella esta bien, que va mejorando, que sus tratos por teléfono son progresivos. Yo sé que es mentira al instante, él fingió hablar un par de horas por teléfono a la semana, Katniss no le contestaba. Pero sabía que está viva, de alguna forma consiguió contacto con Haymitch, una vez escuché como él le decía que la escuchaba gritar en las noches a través de las paredes de la casa. Todos saben la veracidad de eso, pero nadie se mete. A nadie le importa. Bien podría Katniss morir y nadie se preocuparía.

Solo yo. Pero mi Katniss murió hace mucho.

Luego de eso pasa casi un año cuando me llega una nota, de mi madre, habló con la mamá de Katniss, le contó que ella la llamó y hablaron por horas, desahogándose, Peeta está con ella, Sae la Grasienta la cuida y Haymitch se aparece de vez en cuando.

Ella está bien. Después de mucho tiempo parece que está bien.

Pienso en irla a ver, ¿qué tan hipócrita sería? No la fui a ver antes alegando que tenía mucho trabajo, incluso salía en televisión, se supone que ahora soy la figura de justicia en el 2. No puedo ir a verla ahora, no por más que quiera, dejaré que las cosas se estabilicen un tiempo más.

Lo que yo querría darle, lo di por perdido aquel día que me enteré que Prim murió, aunque antes de eso, ella ya me había abandonado. Lo que sea que pueda necesitar de mí, con Peeta seguro ya lo tiene.

¿Seguirá llorando, gritando y teniendo pesadillas por las noches? Lo más seguro es que sí, pero ahora los brazos de él estarán para reconfortarla.

Y me repito una y otra vez. Ella está bien.

Años pasan, muchos más.

Conozco a alguien. Liz. Cabello negro, largo, lacio, ojos verdes. No es difícil hacer una comparación. Ella prefiere amarrar su cabello en un moño para que no le estorbe, aunque no pasa mucho para que los mechones rebeldes caigan sobre su cara sucia y sonrosada por el esfuerzo físico del campo de batalla. Ella es una guerrera, lucha conmigo, es originaria del distrito seis pero también fue enviada al dos. Es mi primer oficial.

Y el odio y el rencor que todavía siento hacia algunas cosas, algunas acciones, algunas personas, algunos lugares… poco a poco es apaciguado por ella quien se abre a mí, me cuenta cosas que me parecen increíbles, talvez sufrió más que yo, talvez sufrió menos ¿quién sabe? ¿Quién tiene un medidor de dolor en realidad? Ambos sufrimos y eso basta.

Pero ella parece sentirse mejor reconfortando mi dolor, como que la distrae de su propio dolor, y eso… está bien.

Al principio confundía mucho su nombre, no decía Liz, decía Catnip. Pero poco a poco, la llamaba Liz más que Catnip. Porque después de todo, ella era Liz, no Katniss.

La vieja Catnip ya no estaba, y la nueva Katniss era abrigada bajo los brazos de Peeta, de eso estoy seguro, ella lo necesitaba más a él que a mí para sobrevivir. Ya no había familia que yo pudiese protegerle, y por alimento ella podría proveerse de uno con sus propias manos.

Poco a poco Liz comenzó a apagar el odio y el dolor, y la culpa. Más que todo la culpa. Cuando llegué al distrito 2 los pensamientos de culpa eran tan dolorosos que no podía pensar en nada más, nada más que las bombas y Prim, cada vez que veía niñas me dolía, me volvía loco, y para atenderme en el hospital usualmente me anestesiaban, para que yo no sintiera de nuevo las manos de Prim que ayudaban a las de la mamá de Katniss a colocar nieve sobre mis heridas.

Liz me hizo volver a pensar en eso, una vez me acorraló con preguntas, luego de gritarle todo, y demostrar frente a ella como era capaz de hacer añicos una pared con mis manos desnudas de pura rabia, ya no había nada más que decir, solo escuchar. Escuchar su voz dándome soluciones, apoyo y confort, todo lo que necesitaba.

Todo lo que Katniss no me podría haber dado. Ella después de todo tenía mucho más dolor, culpa y odio que yo.

Liz era más pequeña que yo en estatura, un año mayor a Katniss y un año menor a mí. Delgada, aunque según lo que me dijo fue más delgada en la época que el distrito seis fue castigado por la rebelión, cuando a todos los distritos cerraron sus posibilidades de alimento por semanas para que _aprendieran_ que el Capitolio mandaba sobre ellos. Cabello negro y largo, como el de mi amiga, y con unos ojos verdes luceros que me guiaban.

Cuando por televisión fue pasado el embarazo del Sinsajo, tuve una pequeña recaída, recordando que ella siempre juró no querer hijos, no querer familia, no tener que sufrir saber que sus hijos podría correr peligros, vivir en unos Juegos del Hambre, o ser presas del Capitolio.

¿Cómo habría sido nuestra vida si hubiésemos escapado antes que ella fuese elegida para la cosecha?

Cuando pienso en todo eso, que muchas veces quise tener hijos con ella, las veces que imaginé los rasgos que tendrían, las veces que deseé que ella se enamorara de mí, cuando pienso todo eso veo a mi pequeña Sam y lo olvido por completo. Mi hija de cuatro años correr hacia su madre, la mujer que me devolvió la vida y esperanza, la que me hizo padre, la que logró después de años que yo correspondiera sus sentimientos y la amara también. Que me afectara que otros hombres la vieran, que la necesitara a mi lado siempre, que la mirara más de la cuenta, como cuando veía a Katniss concentrándose para atacar a algún animal del bosque con su arco y flecha en mano. A veces, cuando me descubro mirando fijamente a Liz recuerdo sin poder evitarlo a Finnick, quien después de su boda con Annie cambió por completo. No la soltaba nunca, no la dejaba nunca. No había duda de un amor fuerte ahí. ¿Se verá lo mismo de mi y Liz desde una vista externa? No sé, solo puedo asegurar que me siento bien.

Liz y yo somos la cabeza del distrito dos ahora, con una familia que pronto será de cuatro, porque cuando por televisión pasaron a la hija recién nacida de Katniss, Liz ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo, y quizá pase por más, yo siempre había querido tener una familia grande, y ella estaba de acuerdo.

Ella está de acuerdo conmigo en casi todo, salvo las veces que saca a flote su carácter, ella logra mantenerme a raya. Ella es especial.

Casi veinticinco años desde la última vez que vi a Katniss en persona, cuando gritó por mi nombre cuando los guardias la atraparon y alejaron de mí y de los demás. Cuando no la asesiné.

Yo la perdoné a ella sinceramente hace unos años, cuando entendí que si mi cabeza hubiese sido atravesada por una flecha en lugar de recibir esos dos disparos de los que aún tengo cicatrices en el cuerpo, no tendría cuatro hijos y una esposa como Liz. ¿Qué habría sido de la vida de Liz sin mí? No lo sé, pero no quiero saberlo.

Espero que Katniss me pueda perdonar a mí el hecho de no dispararle cuando Peeta evitó que tomara el _nightlock, _y que el tiempo le haya hecho ver que jamás habría sido con intensión la pérdida de Prim.

Primrose eran los arbustos que crecían a la entrada de la casa de Katniss. No se necesita ser un adivino para saber qué hacían ahí.

Con cuarenta y cinco años me reencontré de nuevo con ella. Mi hija mayor tenía quince, la de ella diez. Y de ahí para abajo mis dos niños y la otra niña, y el niño de ellos.

Casi sonaba gracioso que los tres tuviésemos más de cuarenta años y viviésemos bien. Sin opresiones. No se había desatado otra guerra, y las arenas ya no existían. Al vernos pensé que quizá podríamos terminar con el cabello lleno de canas y morir de forma natural. Quién lo diría. Tres sobrevivientes del antiguo distrito 12.

Katniss me miró fijamente cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y nos encontró a mi esposa y a mí, y a cuatro niños de pie frente a ella.

Peeta se colocó a su lado con un niño que se escondía tras sus piernas y una niña que buscaba paso frente a ellos para vernos mejor.

—Hola, Catnip. —digo con una media sonrisa. Como cuando teníamos catorce años.

—Hola, Gale. —responde ella con una sonrisa igual.

Esa sonrisa me lo dice todo. He sido perdonado. Tenernos uno frente al otro nos hace sentir aliviados. Vernos realmente vivos, casi escuchando la respiración del otro que conocimos muy bien en esos momentos de silencio mientras esperábamos presas, no vernos vivos por medio de una pantalla. Sino a centímetros el uno del otro. Esos niños que se encontraron de casualidad en el bosque ahora son adultos con familia, vivos, que se pueden saludar.

—¿Ella es Liz? —pregunta estirando su mano para saludarla.

—Sí, mi esposa —respondo tomándola por la cintura—, y mis hijos. Hola, Peeta. ¿Esos son los suyos?

—Hola, Gale. Maysilee y Mitch —presenta Peeta. El viejo Peeta Mellark, veo sus ojos, tranquilos, azules, con vida, dejando atrás los ojos del muto del estado que fue torturado hasta casi perder la cordura. Y ese nombre, Mitch, Mitchell, el nombre de ese hombre al que Peeta mató en un ataque de locura, una de las veces que quiso matar a Katniss. En el bloque. Cuando Boggs activó la bomba que le voló las piernas. Y Maysilee, durante los primeros Juegos del Hambre de Katniss Madge me lo contó una vez, que Katniss andaba el recuerdo que ella le dio, que había sido de su tía, que su tía había sido alguna vez un sacrificio.

Recuerdo esa reunión, tuvo sus momentos tensos pero siempre Peeta lograba sacarlos de escena con un comentario gracioso o simple, o una pequeña broma, todo para deshacer la tensión. Liz en ocasiones actuaba con ese mismo papel. Los niños jugaban en el patio de la casa de los Mellark, donde pasaron toda la tarde hasta que Sae la grasienta, vieja y frágil, a la que abracé por largo rato hasta que ella apaciguó los sollozos alegando que me había extrañado mucho y estaba feliz por la vida que llevaba ahora, nos preparó algo de comer. La comida de Sae, extrañaba su comida poco sana, los perros callejeros, aunque eso no fue lo que nos dio, nos dio pavo, una cena balanceada, con vegetales, comida que hace treinta años ninguno de los presentes podría soñar con tener en la tranquilidad de un hogar.

Cosas que nuestros hijos, esperamos, no tengan que pasar jamás.

También nos mostró el libro que hizo junto a Peeta, lleno de recuerdos sobre personas que murieron, según ella, por su culpa.

No es del todo mentira, pero no es la manera más dulce de decirlo. Peeta dijo que los que estaban en el libro habían sido buenos amigos.

Conocí a gran parte. Al menos sabía sus nombres. Había varia gente de la Veta, del distrito 12 en general, Madge y su padre amante de las fresas. El panadero y sus intercambios de pan por ardillas. Había varios de Prim en los que yo había estado presente. Estaban los Avox pelirrojos; la chica del bosque que fue capturada junto al chico que murió atravesado por una lanza, y Darius, intento creer que si él no hubiese interferido en mi castigo con el látigo aquella vez, yo estaría muerto porque Katniss no habría llegado a tiempo, es una manera mía para pensar que su muerte y su sacrificio por mí valieron la pena.

Abrazo de nuevo a Liz, que está profundamente dormida sobre mi pecho y veo como la mañana comienza a través de la ventana. Hoy mi hija mayor se casa, ya tiene veintitrés años y se enamoró de un costurero. Ella se parece a mí, le gusta cazar y sé que no le faltará nada. Es de carácter fuerte.

Escuché que el Sinsajo tendrá que aparecer nuevamente en lo que es ahora el renovado Capitolio, en tres días habrá una emisión, no estoy muy seguro pero la información que me llegó gracias a Beetee por el transmisor que diseño exclusivamente para ambos —terminamos siendo muy unidos—, es que no marcha todo tan bien como cuando dejamos la capital. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Liz, pero creo que pronto todos lo sabrán.

Hice bien en enseñar a mis hijos a cazar, pescar, trepar árboles y correr rápido. Hice bien en educar supervivientes, las dos mayores ya saben usar armas. Los otros deberán aprender.

Estoy seguro que los Mellark también sabrán luchar.

Pero una parte de mí vuelve a tener resentimiento contra la raza humana. ¿Es acaso que esto jamás frenará? ¿No habrá final feliz? ¿Las esperanzas nunca durarán lo necesario? Envidio a las personas que murieron durante estos treinta años, en una falsa felicidad llena de esperanzas y un mundo bien. Murieron cuando el mundo marchaba sobre ruedas y no en medio de un ataque o algo por el estilo. No sé qué pasará, si habrá otra guerra, un encuentro, una lucha.

Beso los labios de mi esposa para despertarla, ya es hora de comenzar el día. Alguna vez besé los de Katniss en el viejo distrito 12, pero hace años que solo puedo pensar y sentir con los labios de Liz.

Estoy listo para lo que sea. Y me encargué en este tiempo que mi familia también. Nunca he sido de los que esperan a ser atrapados.

En este mundo ser atrapado significa morir. Y no he renunciado a la vida.

…

* * *

><p><em>Gale, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. Yo sé que sufriste mucho, y sé que si Katniss no hubiese sido llevada al Capitolio ustedes dos habrían vivido juntos y bien. Todo habría sido diferente, pero no habría sido la misma y maravillosa trilogía que Suzanne Collins escribió para nosotros los lectores. Por eso hice esto, porque tú vivirás feliz en mi mundo, donde te creé un OC solo para ti. Porque eres tan genial y perfecto que por definición debes ser feliz y cumplir tus sueños. Porque no te tiraste a morir luego de todo lo que pasó.<em>

_He dicho. _

_Gracias a todos por leer (:. Talvez quedó un poquito raro pero si no lo escribía no lo superaría jamás. Y de paso me disculpo por los errores de narración que vean, no estoy acostumbrada a narrar de modo "protagonista" pero como ese es el estilo de los libros no quería como... que variar ese aspecto._

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san. _


End file.
